


Getting A Room

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Series: Truth Or Dare [2]
Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were they thinking? What was she thinking? Why had she asked him in, why had he accepted? Sure, she and Ben kissed and flirted a lot. So what? She had been telling herself for months now that it came with territory. But they had boundaries. Unspoken, undefined boundaries. Boundaries that they were now going to test, it seemed, as a result of Gigi’s teasing dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel (or explicitly rated part 2) of Truth Or Dare, inspired by those who didn’t want me to leave it at that, myself included. I wasn’t expecting to post anything so soon, but had an unexpected flash of inspiration. Fair warning, though: this is so unrelentingly porn-y, I’m kind of embarrassed to be associated with it. However, over the years I’ve noticed that the ‘hit rate’ on my fanfic is pretty much directly related to the smuttiness, so, in order to give the readers what they want I have swallowed my embarrassment (and a large glass of booze)….
> 
> BTW, I’ve a number of standalone C/B PWP ideas that I’ve worked out I can turn into a bit of series of linked fics - two more to be posted before New Year, I hope. I hope this will give the impression of something more substantial and make us all feel like this is a valid story telling exercise and not just a big, steaming pile of smut. So watch this space? I’m posting as a series of linked fics rather than chapters in one fic because…. Well, there’s not much plot and also some instalments may be posted out of chronological order.
> 
> Again, this is fiction. Fantasy. Please do not confuse this with Real Life.

The door to Claudia’s hotel room swung emphatically shut behind her with a solid thud. She took a deep breath, watching Ben stroll further inside, casting his eye over the couch, the bed…

What were they thinking? What was she thinking? Why had she asked him in, why had he accepted? They’d both had a couple of drinks, sure, but she was a long way from being drunk, and she was pretty sure he was too. No, booze wasn’t the cause of whatever was going on, of that she was sure. It was Gigi’s taunting that had been the catalyst, but there must have been something more involved too, something underlying that which they both wanted. Sure, she and Ben kissed and flirted a lot. So what? She had been telling herself for months now that it came with territory. But they had boundaries. Unspoken, undefined boundaries. Boundaries that they were now going to test, it seemed, as a result of Gigi’s teasing dare.

“Claudia, you…” Ben began, turning to face her. His eyes were ablaze in the dim light of the room, demanding her attention.

“I….” her voice trailed off. Hell, they were acting like a couple of nervous teenagers on a first date. Or a married man and a virgin about to….  What were they about to do? She wasn’t sure. She hadn’t decided yet. And besides, should she tell him she was still a virgin? If she hadn’t decided what they were doing, why did it matter? And wouldn’t mentioning it just make an awkward situation even more difficult? Everything was so complicated.

She took a nervous step or two towards Ben.

“Look, Ben,” she tried again, wanting to sound confident and in control, moistening her dry lips, trying to still the rampaging beat of her heart. “We kiss all the time on set.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “All the time. No big deal.”

“So there’s no harm in a kiss goodnight, then?” He nodded again and grinned. Her stomach did a backflip at the sight. There really was something about him that she found almost irresistibly attractive.

She had reached him now, they were standing almost toe to toe, so close she could smell his distinctive, musky scent. In her heels she was almost as tall as him, meaning she was looking straight into those impossibly blue eyes of his. She reached up a hand, stroked his cheek with her knuckles and leant in, puckering up.  He moved to join her, bringing their bodies into contact at chest, belly and knee. Claudia’s body shivered involuntarily at the contact. The feeling was so much more erotic than such fleeting contact had any right to be. Wasn’t touching like this just routine for them? It didn’t feel like it. He curled his arms around her, she took his face in her hands and their lips met.

Claudia had always loved the taste of Ben’s kisses. The hint of bourbon on him this evening only added to her enjoyment.

Their kiss was slow at first, almost chaste, but it lingered and lingered and then began to deepen. Daring to take things further, Claudia slipped her tongue out between her lips, tentatively at first, and was overjoyed to meet his half way. If it was just a kiss goodnight between friends there was surely no role for their tongues? So, she told herself happily, maybe there really was more between them than just a few platonic kisses on the lips then?

Claudia’s hands dropped to Ben’s shoulders then to his shapely biceps, and one of his hands dropped to her waist.

“Lower’s fine,” she whispered between their now deep and passionate kisses. “It’s nothing we haven’t done on set…” That was true enough, although she was well aware that they weren’t on set. They were in her hotel room late at night. Ben complied, dropped his hand and began to fondle her ass. And then, from the way he started checking out a particular part of her backside, she realised his fingers must have noticed one of her suspender straps.

“You’re wearing stockings?” Ben half enquired, half stated between only half interrupted kisses. His tone of voice seemed to convey a mix of excitement and disbelief, almost as though he couldn’t believe his luck. Her pulse beat faster as she considered telling him the truth. Not just the yes or no but the why, too. Wasn’t this evening all about truth and daring?

“I think…. I wanted you to notice, wanted us both to get a thrill out of it,” she admitted, knowing her cheeks were flushing as she did so. Why had she told him that? It was true, yes, but still… telling him was surely just asking for trouble?

“Did you really want me to notice?” His lips pulled at hers, his hand worked her ass. “All evening?” Yes, she had, even if she was only admitting it to herself now. She recalled stretching her legs out across his lap in the bar, provoking Gigi’s remark, and she reckoned he was probably remembering that move, too.

“Really. I wanted you to notice,” she confessed and confirmed. In for a penny, in for a pound. It was too late to deny it now. “I had hoped earlier, in the bar, but now is just fine. I wanted to pique your interest.”

“Claude, baby, my interest is so peaking!” he smirked back and kissed her again.

“Hmm,” she gave a gentle, scolding slap to his ass. She could tell how much his interest was peaking – it was pressing firmly against her belly and she was loving it.

“Any other surprises in store?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

“Have you?” She turned the question back on him. She was wearing rather special lingerie to go with the stockings – she was happy to let him find out about that in due course, if they got that far. But she was definitely not telling him that she was still a virgin, she decided as his fingers roamed around her ass. She’d been ‘saving herself’ for her as-yet-unidentified husband-to-be, although right now she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to keep doing so. Ben wouldn’t be able to tell anyway, if it came to it. A sporty adolescence had seen to that. Not that it would come to it, of course, she reminded herself, only half believing it to be true, and almost wholly hoping that it wouldn’t be. They were going to kiss a bit more, maybe have a bit of a cuddle, then they would hit their boundaries and that would be all that would happen. Then they would say goodnight. Even if she might want more.

“Couch?” Ben asked as he kissed her neck sending an electric jolt through her senses, stirring her all the way to her sex.

“Bed,” Claudia replied. “More comfortable, more room,” she felt the need to justify her choice, to herself as much as to him.

Not breaking their clinch for a second they danced over to the foot of the bed, all pretence of just sharing a quick kiss goodnight seemingly abandoned. They were just going to canoodle for a bit, then say goodnight Claudia told herself. Ben began to sit, pulling Claudia down on top of him, and she joyfully cooperated, laughing as they tumbled against each other onto the generous hotel bed.

As they came to rest, Claudia noticed one of his hands, the one not still massaging her ass, was on her boob. His hand was frozen, as though it had suddenly realised where it was and was trying to decide what to do next.

“Its fine,” Claudia reassured him, gently holding his wrist in place for a second or two. “Nothing we mightn’t do on set.” OK, so he hadn’t actually groped her tits before on set, but it might happen…. And it felt nice. It felt right. After all, weren’t they looking to explore their boundaries tonight? Ben fondling her breasts was comfortably within Claudia’s boundaries right there and then. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him square on the lips once again, drinking in another taste of Ben-and-bourbon.

They continued kissing for some minutes, legs, arms and bodies writhing around and entwining on the bed in a sensual frenzy as they explored and exploited their unfettered proximity to each other. They’d been physically close many times before, but those times had never had quite this level of excitement about it. They’d never had the slight edge which came from knowing that things could go as far as they were willing to let them go. Claudia felt Ben’s legs rubbing up and down across hers, accompanied by his hand now freely exploring the length of her thigh from knee to stocking top. Between the activities of legs and hands her long, loose skirt was rapidly moving upwards, increasingly failing to cover very much at all. It wasn’t a problem, though, after all, she was used to showing a bit of leg from time to time, and the sensations from his attentions were fabulous. Ben’s caresses of her boobs were also starting to displace and loosen her already flimsy shirt. It was riding up and she was fairly sure at least one button had come undone. When combined, the effect of their canoodlings on her clothing was starting to get a bit one sided.

“Not fair, you’re way more dressed than me,” Claudia challenged with a throaty chuckle, tugging at the waistband of Ben’s pants, as another button on her shirt gave up the fight. She was going to have his shirt and pants off him. It was only fair considering how much flesh she was flashing, and he’d still be wearing his boxers. They wouldn’t be crossing any lines. She’d seen him in swim trunks a few times – how were boxers any different?

“So?” Ben smirked back. Claudia pulled away from him, back onto all fours, causing a hilarious look to cross Ben’s face, as though someone had taken his toys away.

“You deal with your shirt,” Claudia replied, already working at the fastenings of his pants. A few seconds of tugging and pulling later and Claudia was kneeling at the foot of the bed with Ben lying naked before her except for his boxers. She licked her lips, allowing her eyes to devour him, especially his boxers, which seemed to have had a tent pole erected in the middle of them. It was a miracle his boxers could contain his erection. She could barely tear her eyes away from it, barely tear her thoughts away from thinking about it and what she’d like to do with it.

“Now you’re overdressed,” Ben challenged her with another smirk as he grabbed a second pillow to prop his head up on. Presumably he was anticipating enjoying a bit of a show as she caught up with him in the clothing department. Well then, she’d give him one.

“Pff, easily solved,” Claudia shrugged. Slowly, fixing her eyes on his she finished unbuttoning her shirt. With a slow, deliberate lick of her lips she peeled it off her shoulders and, with a flick of one arm sent it soaring away into the corner of the room. She could tell his eyes were staring at her boobs, which were now being displayed to great effect by her black, lace half-cup bra.

“Nice,” Ben growled. “Suits you,” he continued as Claudia stood up on the bed. Taking her time she slipped her long, loose skirt down, off her hips, anticipating and revelling in John’s reaction as first her suspender belt, then her black lace panties, then her stocking tops were revealed. He seemed speechless now. Good, a girl liked to be appreciated when she’d gone to a bit of effort, or even if she hadn’t. She straightened, flicked her hair back over her shoulder and kicked the skirt away, seeing it fall over the side of the bed. Why shouldn’t she strip down so far, she told herself? They weren’t crossing any new boundaries. After all, she was still wearing more clothes than, say, a bikini, and Ben had seen her in a bikini a couple of times.

“Oh, wow….” Ben whistled, showing his appreciation. She stood over him resplendent in her now unobscured, special-occasion lingerie, a high-heeled, black-stocking clad leg planted on either side of his knees.

“So, Mr Browder,” Claudia demanded, swaying her hips in broad circles as she started to lower herself to sit on his abdomen. “Why are you out of uniform?”

“A sexy space-babe did it…” Ben excused himself. “Ooh!” He exclaimed with some conviction as she finished her descent.

Claudia smiled to herself, she understood exactly where he was coming from. When she had settled on him she had felt herself flatten his engorged cock against his stomach, pinning it to him with her entire weight, whilst it pushed back against her flimsily-clad sex with all of the considerable pressure and enthusiasm it could muster. Despite the fact they were both still wearing their underwear, the feeling was incomparably, wickedly delicious. They were testing boundaries now, she was sure, pushing into new territories, and Claudia was absolutely loving it.

Claudia’s hands settled on Ben’s chest, playing with both his muscular pecs and the fine mesh of his chest hair before moving on to stroke his firm, full upper arms. One of his hands went back to her thigh, the other to her breast. Both began to slowly caress her, contributing distinctive and thoroughly enjoyable sensations to her cocktail of pleasures. She started to slowly rock her hips against him, adding more wonderfully erotic sensations to the flood of stimuli assaulting her senses. Meanwhile Ben’s hand shifted the flimsy fabric of her bra off of one of her boobs and then one of his fingers began to circle her areola, brushing slowly around the circumference of her nipple. She could feel herself hardening against the pad of his finger as he did so. She smiled, it felt divine.

Gigi had challenged them to go as far as they dared, but yet still Claudia felt quite comfortable: she was seriously starting to wonder if they would meet this hypothetical line which they would supposedly be reluctant to cross. Ben’s expression, his hands on her thigh and breast, the press of his cock against her sex as she rocked backwards and forwards across it, all seemed to say to her that he was nowhere near calling a halt either. She leant forwards, brushing her nipples across his chest, and kissed his lips, stretching out her legs now to lay them along the length of his.

“Want,” they shared teasing kisses as Claudia whispered into Ben’s mouth. “To lose,” they shared another kiss. “The boxers,” they kissed again. Even though that was what she absolutely wanted him to do, she couldn’t believe that she had actually suggested it. But she had, and now she could feel his hands moving to shuffle the last of his clothing off his hips and down his legs. She hoisted her own hips and legs aloft in a wave to facilitate things, lowering herself back down on to him to the near-heart stopping sensation of finding his naked cock and balls now pressed hard against her bare thigh. It almost felt like it was burning her flesh, it felt so hot against her.

She rocked against him and he groaned in pleasure.

Claudia could feel Ben’s cock straining against the gossamer fabric of her panties, weeping precum onto her flesh with its need to reach her sex. She kept rocking back and forwards against him for a few seconds more, losing herself in the sensation and elation of feeling the tip of his cock worrying around her lips, trying to find her entrance. She revelled in the sudden realisation that Ben was now fully undressed and she was nearly as good as naked.

All things considered, there didn’t seem any point in keeping her panties on.

“Panties can go, too,” Claudia told him, determined now to take advantage of his hands while they were down there and disposed to remove underwear. Would he dare to remove the last barrier between them? Especially considering she was laying on top of him, his naked cock already pressed intimately against her, her panties the only physical thing left impeding full contact between them, perhaps even the last thing standing between them actually having sex? Not that it was that important whether they stayed on or not, her thoughts backtracked, part of her trying to convince herself that it was so. After all, she still wouldn’t be naked. She was still wearing stockings, a suspender belt…  her bra was almost on…. She was wearing loads of clothes.

This time Claudia almost thought her heart had stopped with excitement: she felt Ben’s hands slip beneath the fabric of her panties and slowly start to ease them lower, negotiating their way over the insistent intrusion of his naked, rigid cock. And then her underwear was away, off down her legs, something for their feet to deal with, and his cock was roaming eagerly around her exposed entrance, trying to find its way in. The smell of his arousal was overpowering now.

Ben kissed her hard, desperately on the lips, one of his hands returning to her upper body, the other remaining to stroke and knead her ass. She could feel his eager fingers working at her back. Was he unhooking her bra? The light garment fell away in answer, although it was still trapped between them. A quick wiggle of her arms, her nipples rubbing tantalizingly across her chest as she did so, and her bra was gone. Well, at least she still wasn’t completely naked.  After all, she giggled to herself, she did have a strict no nudity rule.

Claudia bent her legs, bringing her knees up and folding them double beside Ben’s hips, spreading her thighs wide, opening up access to her sex. Her hand went behind her ass, her fingers finding Ben’s cock, which was now loose, vertical and beating insistently on her ass cheeks. It felt wet with a mix of precum and, probably, her juices. Touching, holding his naked cock: that was something she had not done before. Had she crossed a boundary now? Her fingers circled his tip and began to stroke, causing a groan of pleasure to rumble low in his throat.

“Do we dare?” Claudia heard herself ask Ben. He gave no verbal reply. But his hand stole across her thighs and joined hers on his cock, pushing it towards her entrance, trying to align them both. She hefted her hips once again to allow him access. Lubricated by the heady mix of her juices and his precum his cock slipped between their bodies, pressed once more against his belly, sliding past and across her labia and glancing against her clit as it went. It wasn’t what they’d been aiming for, but Claudia wasn’t complaining. She wasn’t in a hurry.

Claudia renewed the rocking of her hips against him, relishing the renewed sensation, this time flesh to flesh, sex to sex as his cock slithered back and forth across her labia. Ben’s hands were satisfyingly busy too, fondling her thigh and tweaking her nipple, while hers were happily occupied massaging the strong muscles of his chest. All of it was adding in nicely to the sensual overload she was enjoying.

Claudia closed her eyes for a few seconds, focusing on the touch of his thick, hard cock slowly sliding backwards and forwards through her moist labia, the tip rubbing firmly and eagerly against her clit. She could swear she could even feel it throbbing with his pulse. Claudia’s eyes rolled so hard behind her closed eyelids that all she could see for a second was white and stars. It wasn’t an orgasm, but it was pretty amazing nonetheless. Ben let out a matching gasping groan of pleasure and frustration, squeezing her tit more firmly as he did so.

But it seemed Ben hadn’t yet given up entirely on Plan A. After maybe a couple of dozen hip rocks from Claudia, during which his eager fingers had blissfully busied themselves pleasuring her, he ventured a hand in to push her hips aloft again. Claudia rocked her hips forward slightly, allowing him to tug and angle his cock until it seemed to him to be right. Then Ben gently thrust his hips upwards an inch whilst Claudia canted her hips back down to match him.

“Yes, Ben!” she whispered. “Now!”

Slowly, sweetly, Claudia felt his glans slip maybe an inch inside her vulva. The feeling was both wicked and blissful. Then they both eased their hips closer together and he slid home further. She let out an involuntary cry, part through pleasure, partly because she was so unaccustomed to the sensations, bordering on pain. His cock seemed to be straining at her very walls, pushing her aside in every direction, stretching her in ways she had scarcely imagined.

“You need a moment?” Ben asked, pausing in his rocking and thrusting.

“Mmm,” she almost whimpered. But it was almost already fine – the brief respite had given her time to adjust, and now she rippled her muscles around him once and then picked up their rhythm again, drawing him deeper inside her with every stroke.

His cock seemed enormous – she suspected that it was enormous, she’d noticed his bulge often enough and had always been secretly impressed, secretly desirous of it. But he was an experienced and considerate lover and that went a long way towards meeting her own inexperience, both physical and mental. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it superbly. His hands, his cock, his whole body seemed devoted to ensuring her pleasure. Of course, Claudia knew that she was contributing too, rocking her hips running her hands over his body, delighting in the feel of his hot, tensing muscles as he flexed against her. From the look on his face it was clear that he was finding this every bit the rapturous experience that she was.

Yes, having sex with Ben was every bit as exhilarating and fulfilling as she had ever dared to hope that it would be.

Claudia was seized by a sudden urge to try something different. She didn’t want her first fuck with Ben, hell, her first fuck, to be a one-trick pony. She tapped his shoulder for attention.

“I want to try with you on top,” she told him.

“Sure thing, babe,” John smiled back.

Together they rolled over, reversing positions, although his cock slipped out of her in the process, leaving her wondering for a moment if she had simply imagined that they had been making love a few seconds earlier. He eased the transition by taking her exposed, erect and highly sensitized nipple between his lips and sucking.

Ben grunted, taking their temporary separation in his stride. Within seconds he sent a hand down between their legs, lined himself up and gently slid back inside her. The feeling of him entering her again was almost as fantastic as the first time, especially combined with his ongoing suckling on her breast.

Claudia began to gasp rhythmically in time with their thrusts, finding a new set of sensations in their new position. Although she was not so much in control of the angles, the rhythm or the pressure on her clit, having Ben on top brought a whole new set of pleasures. His greater weight bore down on her, pressing him deeper inside her and with much more force. After a few strokes he released her nipple from his mouth and angled his hips so that his cock was better able to rub and press flesh across her clit and then drove himself into her with a renewed vigour. Claudia’s breaths were coming in gasps now – Ben was literally taking her breath away. He was so deep inside of her, the tip of his cock kissing her cervix with each thrust, that she felt like all air and all sense was being pumped out of her ears.

As Ben pushed harder and deeper into her Claudia felt as though she was merging into him, a giant, thrusting, tingling bundle of lust-filled overstimulated nerves and flesh.

Claudia’s gasping cries began to grow louder. She could feel the first wave of orgasm would be hitting her soon and she squeezed his ass, pulling him even more forcefully against her. He renewed his thrusts with even greater vigour, burying his face deep in her hair, nibbling her neck, while his hand tightened around her boob.

Their cries and gasps merged as they came together, her pleasure washing over her, washing her away. A warm jet sprayed hard inside her, the feeling spreading and filling her even as her orgasm was still pulsing over her. It felt like he had emptied a tidal wave of cum into her, filling her every recess with his moist heat. She balled her hand in his short cropped hair as she surfed home on a rollercoaster of ecstasy.

Ben collapsed against her, spent but unwilling yet to roll away from her or even withdraw. Well, that answered the question as to how far they dare go, Claudia laughed to herself. And now that they knew, she felt sure that they would be revisiting their ‘boundaries’ over and over.

Finally Ben rolled off of her and they twined themselves together into a loose, knotted-limbed spoon, wallowing in the post-coital glow.

“Gigi ‘d be proud of us,” Ben commented with a chuckle after maybe ten minutes, breaking the comfortable silence.

“She’s probably listening at the door.” Claudia sniggered, pulling his hand closer between her breasts.

“Hmm, probably. Maybe even hiding in the wardrobe. You ready to give her something else to listen to?”

Claudia smiled broadly at Ben and ran her hands freely across his body to indicate that indeed she was ready to go again.

 

The end….  Until the next time.


End file.
